The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Suntapimabai’.
The new Verbena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Verbena plants with semi-upright and mounding plant habit and attractive flowers.
The new Verbena plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2010 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Verbena×hybrida identified as code number SUNV46, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Verbena×hybrida identified as code number SUNV19, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in October, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.